


You Were The Only One (Isshushipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Confessions, Fix-It of Sorts, Getting Back Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Touya decides that the adventure is finally over.





	You Were The Only One (Isshushipping)

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had this idea on my mind for a few days now, and i thought i'd put it to writing because why not? it's not my best, but i still like it so have it. i think that touya and n would've had some sort of romantic (and probably confusing lets be real) relationship, but it would've been really new to n so he wouldn't understand that leaving without touya would hurt him as much as it secretly did.
> 
> just my thoughts. enjoy :)
> 
> title from hold me tight or don't by fall out boy (GUYS MANIA CAME OUT I'M L I V I N G)

So much of the region had changed, is the first thing Touya thought to himself as he slowly walked down the route near Victory Road. The trainers didn’t recognize him, challenging him to battles that he easily defeated them in, using his Samurott. They walked side by side by the river flowing through the route.

“It’s all so different, isn’t it boy?” he muttered softly, and the final evolved starter growled sadly in response. It took him just under two years to come home, and yet, he hadn’t gone home yet. He couldn’t deal with seeing his mother again, after the two had a heated argument about Touya following N to try and find him.

N…

“I wonder where he is now,” he stated, and the pair now sat on the bridge, barely feeling the cold air pouring from the Giant Chasm next to them. They didn’t say anything to each other for what could’ve been hours, and only diverted their eyes from their reflections in the water when they heard a gasp of shock.

“It’s you,” is what the younger said when they met eyes. Touya could see himself from years ago in him, with wild brown hair and shining eyes that sparkles with adventure. He was a trainer, no doubt of it from the Pokeballs on his belt, but who was he? He knew who Touya was, at least. Said male yelped when the younger raced over and forced him to stand.

“You need to come with me,” he urged, and went to drag Touya along with him until Samurott pushed them apart, growling and standing guard for Touya.

“Who are you?” Touya asked, voice quiet. The younger seemed surprised by the question, but smiled.

“I’m Nate, I’m the current Pokémon Champion,” Touya could almost feel the way the words struck his heart, and suddenly, his vision flashed with a younger him shaking hands with Alder, his Pokémon cheering weakly around him as they’d defeated Alder. He remembers feeling sadder than he probably should’ve felt.

Then Iris, standing in front of him with a fierce and grinning look on her face, and the intense battle they’d faced before his last Pokémon fell. The way he eased her into her new champion position, and feeling somewhat soulless when he went home and realized he had to leave. That he had to get him back.

“Touya?”

Said male met gazes with Nate and saw himself in those brown eyes. “Congratulations,” he said, “I’m sure Iris put up a real fight for it.”

Nate smiled and nodded, looking at the Samurott. The water type flinched went Nate reached out to it, but let out a content growl when his head was rubbed by the champion, who seemed pleased by the development. “She did, but my Pokémon and I loved it…” his voice trailed off again, and he stopped the affection to the Pokémon and grabbed Touya’s jacket again, this time less forceful when he tugged encouragingly. “I mean it, though. You need to come with me.”

Touya frowned (as if he wasn’t before). “And why?”

Nate did a sheepish smile and gave a half shrug. “Trust me? Please?”

Samurott turned to gaze at his trainer and let out a nod, telling Touya to trust Nate, that with would be worth it. Touya sighed lightly before using his free hand to pull out a Pokeball and return his Pokémon.

“Well, lead the way, kid.”

-

Not only was the path to Victory Road new, but so was Victory Road. Nate waved to the trainers they walked past, obviously having been up the mountain many times since becoming the regional Champion. Touya was surprised to see a few of the trainers give him second, wide-eyed glances, obviously having been trainers on the previous Victory Road when he went through for the first time.

He didn’t talk to any of them, following closely behind Nate, who paused outside a cavern entrance, looking back at Touya. “I think it’s best you go alone…”

Touya raised an eyebrow. “What’s in there?” he asked, and as if to answer his question, a growl was heard from the cave. Touya stared at the pitch blackness for a few seconds before a Zoroark stepped out, meeting Touya’s gaze.

He froze, recognizing the Pokémon instantly. The dark type quickly scattered away into the cave, and Touya raced after it just as fast, not thinking about anything else but facing down the dark type, a trainer with green hair behind him with sorrowful eyes that stayed that way through the long battle. His hand rested on Zekrom’s Pokeball for a quick moment when he felt the cold chill of the cave, but dropped as soon as he saw the stair case, seeing the Unova Pokémon race inside the castle it led to.

He said nothing as he slowly walked down the stairs, eyeing the remains of the castle with wide eyes. He couldn’t help but suddenly remember everything he saw in the castle, the way he saw grunts hitting the Pokémon they owned, the gym leaders that stood up for him. N’s room, and the last time he saw the male.

And yet, it was the first time he met Zekrom, which sparked a friendship between them that’d grown over the two-and-a-half years they’d had each other. He still shivered when he saw the walls of the castle, Zoroark nowhere in sight. He slowly walked through the castle, stepping over cracks in the floors and peeking into the rooms. He only took a look at N’s old room before hurrying away to continue walking, shaking his head slightly.

He paused when he got to the throne room, and felt the Pokeballs on his belt shake as they saw it to. Chandelure’s Pokeball seemed to warm up, as if trying to remind him that they were there for comfort if they needed them. He took a deep breath before walking into the room slowly, and his breath caught.

He saw green hair first, and took in the fact that he was facing away from Touya, sitting on the carpet. The Zoroark was still nowhere to be seen, but that wasn’t on Touya’s mind as he took him in. the fact that N was here, maybe this whole time? He realized quickly that wasn’t possible with when Victory Road was made, but he was still here. He was out there while Touya chased the world for him.

He stepped closer, opening his mouth to call out for him, but felt his anger bubble up faster. “You bastard!”

N sharply turned, and his eyes went wide when he saw Touya, who stomped over to him. N turned and still toward over Touya, showing that they’d both grown over their time apart. Touya continued, “I chased you around the fucking world and I find you here, back where you left me?!” his voice was loud, and his entire body trembled with the emotions he felt.

N didn’t try to protest. “You left me! All alone! I thought about you every moment, you hurt me so fucking much!”

He grabbed the front of N’s shirt, but did nothing else, fist shaking. “You- You-“ he stopped when N lifted his hands to Touya’s cheeks, and then he was sobbing, pulling the taller closer and crying into his pale shirt, shaking, feeling N holding him in return. He couldn’t remember how long they stood there, but Touya was pulling away at some point, feeling the way N forced him to stay close as they looked at each other.

N cleared his throat. “Do you remember what I asked you to do, when we were here two years ago?”

Touya slowly shook his head, and N smiled. “I asked you to make your dream come true. Did you?”

Touya didn’t say anything at first, looking into the blue eyes that adorned N’s face, wide and hopeful, still as innocent as they were two years ago, when he said he would separate abusive trainers from Pokémon. Touya used the hand that he still hand wrapped in N’s shirt and pulled him down so they could meet face to face, and kissed him, firm and solid, yet also gentle and slow, only lasting a few second before he parted.

N stared at him in shock for a moment before Touya spoke. “I’m sorry for yelling at you,” he grumbled. “You don’t deserve that.”

N smiled stand back to his own height, and Touya let him, hand falling back to his side. “I didn’t expect you to not be mad,” N reasoned. “But… you’re back.”

He nodded. “I am. I… had enough of the travels, I guess. I missed Unova.”

N was still smiling when he grabbed Touya’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I had to learn the world, Touya. I’d spent so much time under… his control, I felt I had no other choice. I had to know if the world had more trainers like you and your friends, and I had to travel with Reshiram so I could learn more about it, to understand.”

Touya nodded. “I know.”

N met his gaze again and leaned down slightly, hesitantly pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m hoping… that we could try this again. I know what I’m doing this time, though,” Touya smiled and let out a little laugh, nodding.

“Okay. But there’s some things I have to do first.”

.

.

.

Touya raised his fist to knock, but he changed his mind at the last minute in case she was sleeping and slowly opened the door, closing it behind him before he looked at the living room. It hadn’t changed one bit, with the same slightly stained wallpaper from drawing on it with crayons as a kid, and the picture frames filled of him and her as he grew up, some later ones having them with his Pokémon, namely his Oshawott.

His mother was at the kitchen, washing the dishes, a glass currently in her hands. Touya remembered how she would sing songs and he would dance around as she did, both laughing. She was quiet right now, but she twitched when she heard the door shut. “I’m surprised to see you here this late, Nate. You can stay up… in his room tonight if you need, do you need something to eat?”

Touya wasn’t surprised that she didn’t expect him, Nate having told him that he came over often after the first time. He didn’t say anything and walked to the kitchen, right before the living room carpet turned into tile. “Mum.”

The glass fell from her hands, shattering on the edge of the metal sink as she looked at him, and she let out a sob and raced over, not caring about her soap-covered hands as she embraced him. “Oh, my baby!”

He smiled and hugged her back. “I’m home, mum.” He whispered, hoping to calm her down, but that only caused her to cry harder into his shoulder, wetting his blue jacket in the process, but he didn’t care.

“Did you find the boy you were looking for?” She asked, not parting away as she sniffled loudly.

“Yeah mum, I did.”


End file.
